Getting To Grips
by Rainbow35
Summary: This is the sequel to The Tamers' Chaotic Summer of Death. No pairings yet, and I'm in the process of coming up with a plot. Read it if you want, and please review. xD ON HIATUS.
1. Suspicion

Okay... Hi people! This is the sequel to The Tamers' Confusing Summer of Death! Yay! And if you haven't already, go read The Tamers' Confusing Summer of Death first, before you read this.

Terriermon: About time.

Me: Yeah, I know. Anyway, as of a couple of days ago, nobody can call me Rainbow anymore, because that's the name of the voice in my head.

Terriermon: ...Something's wrong with you.

Me: Just... Shut up!

Lopmon: Well I think I'll just stay out of this.

Me: So call me Alice instead of Rainbow, or just make up your own thing to call me.

Terriermon: Crazy girl. That's your new name.

Me: Okay, whatever. Anyway, it's gonna take a while for me to figure out what's gonna happen in this... Not to mention, the site deleted all my documents.

Terriermon: Ha ha!

Me: Anyway... Right, I guess I'll start writing now...

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Kenta's death, and everyone was trying to get back to normal. Although most were trying to pretend that nothing at all had happened, and that Kenta wasn't dead, he was simply... Gone. And that he would eventually come back. At least, that's how Kazu tried to look at it.

Rika accepted the fact that Kenta was dead, but she refused to remember her kidnappings, or when Takato had said he loved her.

Takato remembered everything, but wouldn't acknowledge it or talk about it.

Everyone else took similar views, and tried to pretend that everything was fine.

* * *

So, it was late July, and school was out for the summer. That left everyone bored, with almost nothing to do, as no digimon were appearing, and things were basically... Normal. So normal it was boring. So boring it was almost unbearable.

At Henry's house, Henry, Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon were all watching TV. It was a movie that they had all seen before at least 3 times. The only one really interested was Suzie. Terriermon was making it even worse by predicting what was going to happen next.

"Now she's gonna hit him, and now he'll look at her all surprised, and then she'll run, and now-"

"Terriermon, can you please stop ruining it?" Lopmon asked.

"No! I'm bored! What else am I meant to do? There's nothing on except this, and we all know what happens in it, and it's _boring_!"

With that, Terriermon got up, and went into the kitchen.

"What's he gonna do?" Lopmon asked.

"I don't know..." Henry said. "You might want to go in there, and make sure nothing gets broken."

"Okay."

Lopmon went into the kitchen, where Terriermon was attempting to microwave a bowl of ice-cream.

"You know that's just going to melt, right?"

"_No,_ it's going to melt, _then_ explode!"

Lopmon just looked at him. "Why...? Oh, never mind. Be careful though, you don't want to destroy the microwave."

"Why not? It's been more than _a month_ since the microwave was last-"

Terriermon was interrupted by a loud bang.

"See? I _told_ you it would explode!" He said, grinning.

Lopmon opened the microwave, and melted, boiling hot, ice-cream dripped off onto the floor.

"Now what? You can't eat it."

Terriermon looked shocked. "I can't?"

"Well... No, not really."

"Aw, that was completely pointless, then!"

Lopmon laughed at Terriermon's surprise and frustration. Then Suzie walked in.

"What was the big bang about? Oooh, ice-cream!"

"Suzie, don't touch that!" Lopmon said.

"But it's _ice-cream_!" Suzie whined.

Lopmon groaned. "Terriermon... Me and you are going to clean that up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Terriermon groaned, but reluctantly complied.

* * *

Henry continued staring at the TV, even though he was no longer paying any attention to the mvie, and he could hear what had happened in the kitchen very clearly.

The phone rang, and he walked over to answer it. "Hello?"

_"Can I please speak to your mother?"_

"Yeah, okay. Who is this?"

_"That is none of your business! Children these days, they are just so rude! You have no manners, you hear me? No manners!!"_

The person on the phone was going into a rant about how much more obedient children were 50 years ago, but Henry's mother walked into room.

"Um... It's for you." He said, handing the phone to her, glad not to have to hear the rest of whatever the person was going on about.

"Hello? Oh, _hello_, Ms- What was it? Oh right, Ms Fletcher. Yes, today would perfect. What about 4 O clock? ... Yes, I'm aware of your qualifications... Okay... How about- Oh. Yes, that would be great. Thank you. Well... Yes, I know children can be very- Yes, I know, but- Okay. Bye."

Henry stared at his mother. He didn't know what the conversation had been about, but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you go outside for a few hours? The sun's shining, it's perfect weather! Say... Until about 2?"

Henry was getting very suspicious now, but he figured that not only did he not want to know, but he was probably going to find out later, anyway.

"Alright... Should I take Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon with me?"

"Well... Yes. But leave Suzie here. And I'll get them for you."

She returned a few minutes later with Terriermon and Lopmon, who looked confused and suspicious respectively.

"Alright now, off you go!"

"Okay..."

And so Henry, Terriermon, and Lopmon went out, probably intending to go to the park.

* * *

Okay, chapter over! I know that was short, but... I don't know. They'll get longer!

Terriermon: Right... Well... Yeah, I don't know what to say.

Lopmon: When'll the next chapter be?

Me: Depends if/when I get reviews! Anyway, please review people, and I'll update... Eventually. I'm not sure when.


	2. Mrs Fletcher

Hi people! Welcome to chapter 2! xD

Terriermon: What took so long?

Me: Um... Madness. And procrastination, lots of that! Also... The voice in my head left me... She said it was for the best...

Terriermon: (laughs hysterically) You mean... The voice in your head _dumped you_!!! Ha ha ha!!!

Me: (blushes) It's not like that!! Anyway, lots of thanks to the nice people who reviewed the last chapter, they were Raakshii, and Beowulf1111! Yay for them! Anyway, I officially have no idea what's gonna happen in this chapter, or even in the story. But don't worry, I'll come up with something! xD

Lopmon: You say "anyway" way too much.

Me: True. Anyway, chapter starting!

* * *

Henry, Terriermon and Lopmon walked aimlessly around the park.

"Henry..." Terriermon whined, "When do we get to go back...?"

Henry looked at his watch. It said half past one. "Soon. We're allowed back at two, so we've only got to wait half an hour."

"_Half an hour?_"

"Momentai, Terriermon." Lopmon said, smiling.

Terriermon scowled at her, but broke into a smile. "You _do_ know that's _my_ line, right?"

Lopmon pouted cutely. "Aww, can't we share it?"

Terriermon blushed, and nodded. Lopmon smiled. "That's what I thought!"

Henry watched the two of them and smiled. 'They're so cute together!' He thought. He wondered what they were going to do for the next half hour. Terriermon had a point, it _was_ quite a long time. He stopped walking.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" Terriermon asked.

"I just figured, we could probably go back now. It _is _nearly two. You wanna go back?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Terriermon said enthusiastically. "You have _no idea_ how bored I was!"

"Okay then."

And so they started walking back, until Henry's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Do you know anything about it?"_ It was Rika.

"I don't think so... About what?"

_"Oh never mind, how _could_ you know? Okay, what's going on is, _your mom_, being the weirdo she is, arranged for all of us to meet up at your house, and we're gonna talk with a 'guidance counsellor'! Can you _believe_ that?!"_

"You really don't want to do it, do you?"

"_What do you think?" Rika asked sarcastically._

"I'm sure it won't be too bad... Um... Did anyone say what the person's name was?"

_"Ms. Fletcher, or something. Why?" _

"Because I think I talked to her on the phone... She hates kids..."

_"Well this should be interesting, to say the least... Anyway, see you there, I guess. Unfortunately. Bye!"_

"Bye..."

"Well? Who was that? What did they say?" Terriermon asked.

"It was Rika... Long story short, when we get back, all the others should be there... And, well... It should be interesting..."

Terriermon gave his tamer a weird look. "Okay then..."

* * *

When they got back, as Henry had predicted, all the others were there. They were sitting on chairs, in a circle, and most of them looked like they didn't want to be there. Slightly outside of the circle, sat a fat old lady, with grey hair, wearing a huge pink hat with flowers in it. Nobody knew if the flowers were real or not, but they didn't dare to ask. She looked like the kind of person who would snap at you with any provocation. Not to mention, she had an umbrella with her that could easily be used for a weapon.

Henry's mother saw him, and told him to sit down. There was one empty chair between Rika and Ryo, so he sat there. Ryo looked slightly disappointed, while Rika looked slightly relieved.

The old lady cleared her throat and began to speak. "My name is Mrs. Fletcher. Not _Ms_. Fletcher, but _Mrs._ Fletcher. And I am a _guidance counsellor._ Can you kids say '_guidance counsellor_'?"

Confused looks went around the circle. She was treating them like 5 year olds!

"Say it, children!!" She screamed.

The response she got was an assortment of unenthusiastic, and some fearful, mumbling.

"Close enough! Now, let's all say our names. We will go around the circle, and each person is to say their name, and _one- _only one!- interesting thing about themselves. Okay? We will start with..." She looked around the circle. "_This_ boy!!" She yelled, pointing to Takato.

Takato yelped and jumped out of his seat. "Aaah!! Wh- Wha- Huh?"

"Say your name!"

"Uh... Takato..."

"Say something interesting about yourself!!"

"Uh... I... Um... Uh..."

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!"

"I'm sorry I can't think of anything please don't kill me!" He said, all in one breath.

"Fine. Next!" Mrs. Fletcher yelled.

"My name's Kazu, and... I'm... A person."

"Next!"

"I'm Ayaka and I'm bored."

"I'm Miki and... And... I can't take it anymore!!" With that, Miki burst into tears. Ayaka attempted to comfort her, but was interrupted by Mrs. Fletcher.

"Ignore the crybaby! Next!"

Henry's mother attempted to intervene. "Excuse me, Mrs. Fletcher-"

"No interruptions! I am _qualified_! Children! I _said_ next!"

"Um... My name's Jeri and... Um... I... Like chocolate..."

"Next!!"

By this point Miki had stopped crying, but just because she was too confused. What kind of guidance counsellor _was_ this woman?

"I'm Rika, and I hate you and think you're a stupid, unqualified, bitch."

"_What_ did you just say?!!"

"You heard me. What kind of idiot _are_ you? 'Ignore the crybaby?' One of our friends _died_ a few weeks ago, so anyone here can cry if they want to, and you have _no right_ to tell us what to do!" Rika had stood up, and was glaring at Mrs. Fletcher. "So why don't you just get the hell out of here, because you clearly have _no_ idea what you're doing!"

Mrs. Fletcher stood up, and instinctively grabbed her umbrella. "Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that, _child_! Have you no _respect_ for your elders?!"

"Not if they're insensitive _retards_, like you!"

Mrs. Fletcher swung out with her umbrella, and a million things seemed to happen at once.

Henry's mother looked shocked, and then berated herself for even _thinking_ of trying to get a counsellor for the children.

Jeri looked like she was going cry, Mrs. Fletcher leapt towards Rika, Rika looked terrified, and took a step backwards, Ryo, Henry, and Takato all stood up and dived forwards at once, and Miki screamed at the top of her voice.

Mrs. Fletcher, Jeri, Rika, Henry, Takato, and Ryo all ended up in a heap on the floor, but luckily, nobody was hurt. In all the commotion, Mrs. Fletcher had managed to drop her umbrella. Ayaka walked over, and picked up the umbrella.

"You stupid child! Give me my umbrella!! That's an antique! I got it from my _mother!_" Mrs. Fletcher screamed.

Ayaka swung the umbrella around dangerously. "Nah, I don't think so." She walked over to the window and looked out. "We're pretty high up, here. Wonder what would happen if I _accidentally_ opened the window, and the umbrella _fell_?"

"You wouldn't dare!!"

Mrs. Fletcher was beginning to detangle herself from the pile. It was now or never... Ayaka looked out the window. Nobody there. Perfect. She dangled the umbrella out the window. She dropped it, right as Mrs. Fletcher got to her. "Oops."

Mrs. Fletcher screamed, and grabbed Ayaka and started shaking her violently. "How dare you! How _dare_ you! _My umbrella!!_ You stupid, stupid child!"

Ayaka didn't care too much about being shaken, but they were edging closer and closer to window, which was open, and just big enough for her to fall (or be pushed, as the case may be) out of. She felt herself getting dizzy. Maybe it was something to do with being shaken so hard for so long...? Everything went dark, and she felt herself collapse.

* * *

Kazu watched Jeri, Takato, Rika, Ryo and Henry trying to detangle themselves, but unfortunately, Mrs. Fletcher getting up had just made things worse. He looked over at Henry's mother, who was on the phone to someone, he looked over at Miki, who was crying quietly. And then... He saw Mrs. Fletcher shaking Ayaka. Nothing new there, she'd been doing that for the past 10 minutes. But... Ayaka was unconscious. They were getting close to the window. It was a big window...

He saw Mrs. Fletcher pushing Ayaka out the window. What?! That set off alarm bells inside him. "No!!!" Before he even knew what was happening, he ran over and grabbed Ayaka.

"Stop it, you ignorant _child_!" Mrs. Fletcher yelled.

He couldn't hear her. All he knew was that Ayaka wasn't going to be pushed out window now, so he didn't care about anything else.

'What difference would it make, anyway...?' He thought, absent-mindedly, 'If she died... Why would I-'

His thoughts were interrupted by the door being forced open, and a police officer holding a gun, yelling, "Everyone, put your hands up! Get up off the ground! Step away from the window!"

The result was instantaneous. The five people on the ground were up in a flash, Miki stopped crying, and Kazu turned to stare. Ayaka remained unconscious, although that was to be expected. The strangest reaction of all though, was Mrs. Fletcher's. She screamed, and _jumped out the window_.

* * *

Everyone stared. Except Kazu, who, by reflex, caught Mrs. Fletcher before she could get all the way out the window. After a second, he let go, and she fell to the floor, inside.

"Aw, what did I just do? That stupid lady would be dead by now if I hadn't done that!" He yelled in frustration.

A few other police officers had entered the room, and they laughed quietly. The one who had entered first, and appeared to be their leader, lowed his gun and spoke.

"Alright, I'm sorry to have scared you all like that, but who called 911?"

Henry's mother walked over to him. "I did, sorry. The guidance counsellor -the one who tried to jump out the window- was trying to push Ayaka -the unconscious one- out the window. I just panicked."

One of the other police officers walked over to Mrs. Fletcher. "What's your name?"

"Mrs. Fletcher..." She said, terrified.

"First name?"

"Albanie..."

Rika started laughing. "No wonder she hates people! With a name like that! She's probably trying to get revenge on the world for creating such a stupid name!"

The police stared at her, and she stopped laughing. "Sorry... But it _is_ a weird name..." She looked down at the floor.

"Right. Well Mrs. Fletcher, you can come with us, and so can the woman who called 911. We'd love to hear what happened."

Henry's mother, Mrs. Fletcher, and the four police officers left the room, leaving all the kids alone.

"Is- Is Ayaka okay?" Jeri asked, quietly.

"Of course she is, no need to worry." Takato reassured her, forcing a smile.

Jeri forced a smile back. "Thanks."

Kazu looked at Ayaka. "WAKE UP!!"

That gave everyone a shock, they weren't expecting that.

But, Ayaka woke up. "Ugh, what happened...?"

"Damned if I know." Kazu replied quickly.

Ayaka tried to sit up. "Tell me what happened..."

Everyone else said that they didn't see anything.

Ayaka gave up on trying to sit up, and just let herself fall back to the ground. She closed her eyes. "Will someone just tell me what the hell happened?"

Kazu spoke up. "Okay, what I _think_ happened is, Mrs. what's her name went insane, and started shaking you, and you passed out, and she tried to throw you out the window... And that's all I know. I don't remember anything else."

"I think..." Miki said, "I think Kazu went over to you, and grabbed you away from Mrs. Fletcher before she could push you out. But he was over there in like, half a second, so he probably did it without thinking about it..."

Kazu thought for a while. "Yeah... That sounds about right... Hey Ayaka... Are you alright?"

Ayaka kept her eyes closed, but replied. "Yeah. 'Cept... Kinda... Like, I can't get up." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Want some help? Or do you wanna just lay there?"

Ayaka smiled. "Okay. If you're offering help, I'll take it."

Kazu silently held out his hand, Ayaka took it, and he pulled her up. "Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." Kazu looked away.

Ayaka looked away too.

Jeri ran over to Ayaka and quickly hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Ayaka smiled at her. "Thanks..."

Just then, Henry's mother came back in, without the police, or Ms. Fletcher.

"Sorry for all that... I thought a guidance counsellor would be helpful, after everything you've all been through..."

Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry though! I'll find someone else!" And she went to go call all their parents to tell them what had happened.

* * *

Chapter over! xD

Terriermon: That was more like a mini-story than a chapter! Did you notice that?

Me: Yeah, but... What am I meant to do about it?

Terriermon: I dunno.

Lopmon: Got more ideas?

Me: You bet! Don't know what they are yet, though.

Lopmon: Right...

Me: Anyway, please review people! And I'll update... Sometime. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas of anything they want to happen in the story, tell me! I'm having trouble coming up with ideas, so any ideas at all would be useful! xD


	3. A Walk

Hi everybody!

Terriermon: Wow, where have you been?! It's been... Like... 2 months or something!

Me: Good question.... Um... Anyway. Welcome to chapter 3, finally. And thanks lots to those who reviewed! And they are, DLG1210, Beowulf1111, Raakshii, and Starowner! Yay for all of them! xD

Lopmon: Terriermon has a point though. Where _were _you all this time?

Me: Um... I don't know! Stop interrogating me!! Also, voice in my head came back so now you can't call me Rainbow anymore.

Terriermon: What? Can you tell her, or it, or whatever, to just make up her mind?!

Me: Um... Well, I think she's staying this time. Anyway, I _had_ some idea for this chapter like a month ago, but I forget it now. So I'll just wing it.

Lopmon: As usual.

Me: Um... Chapter starting, I guess! xD

* * *

It was the next day, and Ayaka was at home doing nothing in particular. She started thinking to herself. "Why does it always have to be _us_ that end up with the crazy people? The murderer person that killed Kenta and kidnapped Rika, that Angemon that kidnapped Rika and Kazu, and that weird Blackgatomon. And now that weirdo 'guidance counsellor' person! I bet if _anyone_ else, who wasn't me and the Tamers and the rest, got a counsellor, they wouldn't go insane, try to kill someone and then jump out the window! Why _me_? And all the rest? Are we just bad luck magnets...?"

She sighed. There probably wasn't any real answer. She started staring into space, as there wasn't really anything else to do.

After about five minutes, her mother walked in. "Ayaka," she said, "Are you just going to sit there doing nothing? On a nice day like this? I'm sure you're a bit shaken up after yesterday, Henry's mother told me what happened, but do you not want to even go out in the garden and play?"

Ayaka looked at her mother. "_Play_? I'm _twelve_. I'm too old to play!"

"Oh. Right, of course. Well, go outside and do _something_, anyway."

Ayaka stood up. "Oh, alright."

And with that, she left. She had no real destination in mind, she just hoped she wouldn't be killed or kidnapped.

* * *

She had been walking for about ten minutes, she thought she was going towards the park, though she wasn't entirely sure. But with every minute that passed, she got a bit more scared and paranoid. She knew that nobody was going to hurt her, well, most likely not anyway, but she was still worried. With everything that had been happening the past few weeks, you could never be too sure...

Ayaka got to the park, and she still felt nervous. She felt like someone was watching her, or following her. She felt her heart beating a bit faster, and tried to force herself to calm down.

"Calm down!! There nobody following you, for goodness sake..." She said, in her mind.

Then, she heard a noise. The first thing she thought was, "I _am_ being followed! It's another murderer! I'm gonna die!!" But then, common sense prevailing, she figured it was probably a squirrel or something. But, just to be sure, she walked over to the source of the noise, a bush. She was suddenly kind of afraid again. It looked like there was a _person_ behind the bush! But, before she could move any further, the person jumped out and grabbed her!

Ayaka screamed at the top of her voice. The person let go. "Sorry... Ha ha."

Ayaka glared at him. "You _idiot_, Kazu! Were you _stalking_ me, or something?"

Kazu looked somewhat guilty, and kind of nervous. "No, I just saw you walking, and you looked kinda afraid-"

Ayaka interrupted him. "I looked kinda afraid- So you decided to scare me?!"

"Well, yeah... It seemed like a good idea... Well it worked!" Kazu smiled nervously, but he knew she'd still be mad at him.

Ayaka glared at him more intensely. "_Why?!_" She yelled.

Kazu went slightly red. "I don't know... I'm sorry, okay? It seemed like a good idea, maybe it wasn't. No need to yell at me about it..."

Ayaka softened, but only slightly. "Alright, fine. But don't _ever_ do that to me again. _Ever_!"

"Okay. Um, bye..." Kazu said, and walked away.

Ayaka turned and walked away too, in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Stupid Kazu," She thought, "Why did he think that was a good idea? I thought I was gonna _die_! I can _not_ believe I actually used to _like_ him! He's such an idiot!"

She stopped walking, and stood still. She sighed. "I guess I might as well go home now..." She thought. "It's been a while, like half an hour..."

Ayaka turned around and started to walk home.

* * *

Okay, chapter over! Yeah, I know that was really short, but my excuse is that I haven't written anything in a long time, and I couldn't come up with much...

Terriermon: That sucked.

Me: Did I not just admit that?!

Lopmon: Well... Maybe next chapter will be better!

Me: Thanks for the optimism... Anyway, please review, people! Tell me what you thought, if this was too short, whatever. And I'll update at some point, but I'm not sure when.


End file.
